The bear and the wolf
by bluewolf1A
Summary: Mike Havel Junior and his friend Turock find themselves lost in the world of Azeroth little did they know they were destined to be that worlds saviors and play a key role in decide the fate of many others.
**This is crossover of Warcraft and the Book series dies the fire. In said book series God , or gods its never made clear whos right, has decided to turn off all advanced technology includeing guns and high exsplsivess. As a result humanities population is reduced to somewhere between 8 and ten percent of its original size but on the plus side magic is slowly making a comeback. I do not own Warcarft or Dies the fire series. Hope you enjoy please review**

Mike Havel the 2nd, or junior as he was known to his sisters, groaned as he lifted his head up off the cold ground. grogily he opend

his eyes and focused on his surroundings, he was shocked into a fully awakend state when he realised that he was not in the cave

where he and his companion had taken shelter the previous day. Mike and his friend a young Cheyenne warrior

named Turock had been with a force of armed men traversing what had once been the state of Montana. he knew they probably should have waited out the

winter before heading back to Larsden after mopping up a few hold outs from the army of the Church of the Universal Triumphent.

Though the war had been over for about a year but there were still a few former commanders who had refused to accept the

Authority of Artos Rudi Mackenzie, Mike's half brother and high king of the realm of Montivale. An avalanche and blizzard had

separated the duo from the army, forcing them to take shelter inside a cave that night while the wind still howled out side. But

unless this was some kind of dream, and he was fairly certain it wasn't, something very odd had happened while he slept. He was in a

glade surrounded by massive trees some of which bore blue leaves of all things. He looked down at himself and saw armor was still

on, after trekking though the snow he had been to tired to take it off, and his sword by his side but of his friend there was

no sign. " what the hell?", he muttered as he rose to his feet. He called out for his companions but there was no response saved for

chirping of the birds and what sounded like the mating cry of an elk. as the scanned his environment for the third time he noticed a

couple of small indentations in the grass at the edge of the tree line, he went over and knelt down beside them. they were definitely

foot prints; a women's most likely he judged from the size. he moved in the direction the pair of prints had been leading. he found

more as he advanced further into the wild as well as other signs that some one had been through there. He wished he had been

skilled enough to tell how old the tracks were but that was beyond him. The one thought that raced through his mind as he followed

them was that maybe they belonged to the person who had brought him here, someone who could give him answers. he came upon

the other sets of tracks about half an hour latter. There were several, although exactly how many he couldn't be sure that seemed

to be following the same path as the first set. These other tracks made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. They looked

like huge goat tracks and even more strange they were goats that seemed to be walking on their hind legs. he continued to track for

about another hour before loosing the trail. It was at this point that he made out the unmistakable sound of a running river.

He headed north and finally reached a small hill covered in thick bushes, looking down he almost dropped his jaw in shock. 'now

there's something you don't see every day' he though. In the river was the nude form of a lovely purple skinned women with pointed

ears. Her hair which almost fell alway down to nher butux was a dark blue. Mike crouched there entranced as she ran her fingers

through her hair combing it. He was so preoccupied that he almost didn't see the fifteen beasts hiding just below the hill in a

another grouping of bushes.

They looked like something taken straight from Greek mythology, . 'Are those Saytrys!?'

The beasts were talkign amongst themselves in some gutteral language and weileded axes and wicked curved blades that looked like

scimitars . One of the saytyrs nudged his companion and pointed at the lovel women whos back was to them and Mike. Mike couldn't

make out what was being said but he understood the meaning well enough when he heard their sinister chuckle and saw the leer on

the face of the foremost saytr as he turned to look back on the rest of group. he mentioned forward and they slowly crept down to

the river bank. Without even realizing he was doing it mike stood up and shouted " Run!". The sayters and the women all turned

their heads towrds him and for the first time Mike saw her face. it was like that of an angel a vision of pure beauty and perfection.

she staired wide eyed at him. The sayter leader obviously pissed that this human had spoiled their 'fun' before it had even begun

pointed at three of his men and issued a stream of commands nodding his head towards the river . Removing the two scimitars

strapped to his back he roared and charged up hill leading the rest of the group. observing by the way their gate ate up the distance

between them Mike doubted he could out run them and so drew his sword and fell into a defnsive stance. The Saytr leader finally

made it to the top of the hill and sung both blades at Mike's head forcing him to duck. In that instant Mike saw the opening he

needed and slashed across the beast's belly. The saty collapsed trying to stuff his guts back into his stomach. a second satry threw

an axe which just barely missed the young man. Mike drew his bowie knife with his free hand and rushed the satry. just as it had

drawn its blade half way out of its back sheath Mike rammed him through with his sword. mike barely had enough time to kick the

saytr off his blade before the rest were upon him. Mike parried blow after blow from the, satrys always moving so that they couldn't

easily surround him and come at him from all sides. soon another four lay dead and a another lay screaming on the ground holding a

bloody stump where its right hand had once been. mike thought he could hear a tiger growling in the distance accompanied by another

scream. it was in that moment of distraction that a saytr shouldered him hard sending him to the ground. before he could get up a

large hoofed foot pinned his chest. He looked up into the Satyr's face seeing nothing but pure hatred. the satry spat into mike's face

and raised an axe with both hands. he was just about to bring it down when an arrow head burst right through his right eye socket

Mike rolled out of the way as the corpse crashed to the ground. the purple women was armed with a bow a quiver of arrows thrust

hastily over her shoulder and at her side was what appeared to be a large white Bengal tiger. The tiger leapt at one of the four

remaining satrys and brought its jaws down on his throat. the women quickly fired off another two arrows bringing down another two

saytrys. The final saytr threw a dagger at her which she seemed to dodge with contemptuous ease. She fired again and arrow

jutted from her attacker's throat. Mike stood up raising his blade ad scanning the surounding woods for any signs that more were

coming. Satisfied he wiped his blades clean on the grass. he started to speak "Are You -" the remianing words stuck in his throat as

he realised she was still naked save for the quiver of arrows. he quickly turned away blushing and stared at the tiger instead. it

patted up to him sniffing.

" yes im fine", her voice sounded as smooth and gentle as a song and surprisingly she spoke English. " would you mind waiting here

for a moment?" she asked. Mike just nodded his eyes still transfixed on the tiger. He heard her walk back to the river bank and was

tempted to turn his head to watch her but left his eyes locked on those of the big cat which stared unblinking back at him as tthough

measureing his worth. 'just one peek woldnt hurt' he thought, but when he turned his head just a fraction of an inch the big cat

growled and crouched down as though ready to pounce. That stopped that. The women had apparently heard the growl because she

called back " Sabrac, be nice, he did just save me after all"

* * *

Lineth quickly dressed herself and grabbed the rest of her gear,retrieveing her dagger last, pulling from the body of one of the three

satyrs who had come after her, Sabrac had dealt with the other two. she jogged up the hill and found the human and Sabrac still

staring at each other. she sighed audibly; Sabrac had always been furiously jealous and protective of her and apparently he thought

just become this man saved her life was no reason to give him any preferential treatment. she whistled and the large predator

happily raced to her side licking at her and purring contentedly. She pet his fur and then turned her attention to her rescuer. he was a

handsome young human with dark brown slightly curly hair, and deep blue eyes. She bowed her her head "I am Lineth. you have my

thanks traveler. Sabrac's too though forgive him if he dosent show it" she laughed. the Human just nodded. Lineth got the sence he

was confused by something. " might I ask your name?"

"Mike Havel" he replied his eyes wandering to the bodies of the Satyrs. "Uhh where am I?" he asked.

"The Telaro valley of Ashenvale" she replied

"And where exactly is Ashenvale?" he asked. Lineth arched an eyebrow thinking at first he must be jokeing, but his face portrayed

nothing but a look of dead seriousness. she paused before replying " Northern Kalimdor". This seemed to confuse the man even

more. "i don't suppose that's anywhere close to Montana", he said laughing nervesouly. Lineth just shook her head. Was Montana

some obscure province in Sotrmwind's empire?

His next question truelly shocked her " forgive me if this rude but what are you?"

Lineth was so shocked that she actually took a step back. She examined him once again

and noted that his armor carried no alliance symbols on it all, but rather the image of a snarling bear. 'There is something very strange about this one', she mentally decided.

"I am a Night Elf of course," She finally replied ,"how could you possibly not know that, Is there perhaps another race of purple skinned elves on Azeroth that

I do not know about?!" She exclaimed sardonically.

"I thought you said this was Kalimdor", Mike said now even more confused. Lineth just rolled here eyes. This was like talking to a child she thought, a deadly

child given how well he had fared against the saytrs but an ignorant one none the less. Then what he said fully sunk were only two ways this man

could not know the name of this world; one he was crazy, but she didn't think so for some reason, or two he was not from Azeroth."Where are you

from Mike?", sighing heavily Havel re-laid to her the story of how he had come to find himself in the glade. When he was finished he was sure she would think

him raveing mad instead she just nodded her head as though this was all the most reasonable thing in the world. Then she actually went and mounted the

tiger and motioned for him to sit behing her. Mike approached the large predator hesitantly before hositing himself up with all the grace of an exspert

horseman. He inched back a little bit so as to not let his bodies reaction to being so close to her. Lineth lowerd herself close to the beast ear and whispered

something that didn't sount remotely like any language Mike had heard of. The tiger took off at and aincreadible speed and Mike was forced to hold onto Lineth

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"There's a town not far from here. My friends will be there and some of them are better equipped to help you then I am"


End file.
